


The Ward

by dreamingspires



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Requited Unrequited Love, Size Kink, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingspires/pseuds/dreamingspires
Summary: An angsty, Bridgerton-ish/Alpha/Omega/Smutty mash-up, Ben rescues Rey and ends up her guardian.The touch of his fingers was featherlight as he slowly examined her inflamed gland, and the pink bruises starting to form across her wrist."How did this happen?" Ben asked, his voice tight, "Did another Alpha touch you here?" he was staring at her now, his eyes black in his face, his cheeks white with anger, "Tell me Rey. Was it Lord Hastings? I should have stopped him ..."Rey did not answer his question but interrupted him to ask one of her own."Why did you bring me here?" her voice was cracking as she spoke, "You must have known what would happen, what everyone would think."His face grew even more concerned."What did he say Rey? Tell me please.""He said..." she couldn't get the words out, her mind was confused by his scent, his proximity, and the fact that he'd raised her wrist to his lips, and she could feel his hot breath against her gland, "He said that they had placed bets how many times..."Suddenly the pain in her gland disappeared, and it was because his lips were there, kissing her gently until the angry pulse began fading.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 193





	1. Prologue

3rd January 1804

Lieutenant Ben Solo had been searching for hours and the light was fading fast, as was his hope of finding anyone alive from the wreck of the Amity May.

The weather in the Irish Sea was unpredictable, and the early morning squall that day had rapidly turned into a howling gale. He had watched from the deck of his own ship with horror as the boat from Ireland had hit the rocks near the Cornish coast and begun sinking under the ruthless water. He'd immediately ordered one of the rescue launches to search for survivors, jumping on board himself to direct their efforts. 

But the storm, and the waves, had been cruel that day, and it seemed that there would be no one found alive after the ship had sunk before their eyes with sickening speed.

"The men are cold and tired Lieutenant," the bosun called out, "Is it time to return to the Hibernia?"

Solo took one last look out over the water, searching once again for any sign of life in the bitter weather. It would be a miracle for anyone to have survived this long in the freezing Atlantic.

He was about to order their return when he saw something - a dark shape in the water a few hundred feet away - and ordered the men to row towards it.

They made quick progress but when they came alongside found only a collection of wooden planks from the wreckage, bobbing on the rough sea.

"Nothing here Sir," the Bosun called out, "Shall we make way?" and he turned to the sailors and ordered them to return to the Hibernia.

But there was something stopping Solo, some instinct to wait, a strange pull from the sea that he couldn't ignore.

He held his hand up to stop them, and looked again at the water, staring at the dirty wood, lashed together with pale rope, and underneath, just below the surface, he could just see the dark brown of seaweed, its long strands floating in the swell.

But it was not seaweed.

Acting on instinct, he threw off his jacket and dived straight into the water, swimming frantically towards the wreckage, powering through the waves until he reached the planks and then taking a huge chestful of air, dove under the surface, using his hands to search in the darkness as the light was failing.

His lungs were burning when he finally found what he'd been searching for. The seaweed was a tangle of hair, and attached to it the body of a young woman. He grabbed her pale arm, and pulled, kicking desperately for the surface, until they both broke through into the freezing night.

Court of Chancery - 18th January 1804

Ben Solo watched from the hard wooden bench at the back row of Chancery Court.

The room was full, a heaving mass of curious Londoners waiting for the outcome of one of the most infamous Omega guardianship cases in recent history.

And at the front, her face pale, dark hair now tied back under her bonnet, sat Rey Palpatine, the young woman he had found barely alive in the sea a few days earlier. She seemed overawed by the proceedings, had barely spoken except to confirm her name, and the names of her parents who had both drowned that day on the Amity May.

When she had confirmed that Lord Simon Palpatine had been her father, and thus Duke Sheev Palpatine, one of the richest and most powerful men in England, was her grandfather, the audience could barely contain their excitement. The rumors had been true - the mystery of the disappearance of Simon and his wife Sarah thirteen years ago was finally answered. And here sat the omega heiress to the vast Palpatine fortune, this thin, scrawny orphan would soon be officially released back into the custody of her family and take her place in the upper echelons of society.

All that remained was for Duke Palpatine to appear in court, and she could be given into his care.

The crowd was getting restless, waiting for his arrival, and Ben watched as the judge impatiently moved his papers across the desk in annoyance, his large face red from the port he'd clearly consumed over lunch.

The young woman Rey kept her gaze lowered, the wringing of her hands the only sign that she was aware of what was going on around her. Ben had not spoken to her since the day he'd found her in the sea when she had just curled up in his lap, blankets pulled tightly around her shivering body, small hands clasping his and let him carry her back to his ship.

Finally, the door at the back of the court opened, and everyone turned to see the arrival of a wigged lawyer, document case in hand, who made his way towards the bench.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, your honor," he called out as he walked, "I bring news from the Duke."

The judge grunted in disapproval and beckoned him forward.

"I presume the Duke was not able to attend in person. No matter, we can release Miss Palpatine to you once we have his signature."

"I am afraid I am not here to take charge of this young woman," the lawyer replied, and Ben noticed he gave her a look of quick disdain as he passed her, "Quite the contrary. Whoever she claims to be, I am here to tell you that she is no granddaughter of the Duke. He entirely refutes the suggestion - she does not have a drop of Palpatine blood in her veins."

The courtroom erupted in noise, and the judge quickly ordered silence.

"I see. That is most unexpected." He turned to the girl and Ben watched as she stopped the movement of her hands and sat in absolute stillness.

"This is a most serious accusation young lady - that you have lied to the court and are impersonating the child of the Palpatine family. What have you to say for yourself?"

She looked up at the judge, her face frozen in surprise, eyes wide.

"I have told you the truth. I am the daughter of Simon and Sarah Palpatine." Her voice was barely audible, but Ben could hear a quiet determination in her tone.

"Saying it does not make it so. What proof do you offer the Court?"

"We had a home in Ireland together - perhaps someone from our village could..."

"That is not proof." the judge snapped, " and it is a serious matter to waste the time of the Court. Do you have any evidence at all that would confirm your story?"

Ben watched as she shook her head. She looked defeated, exhausted and it galvanized him into action.

He stood up and walked to the front of the room, ignoring the whispers from the crowd that gathered in volume as he was slowly recognized. The case of the Amity May, and the rescue of the sole survivor by Lord Solo had captured the imagination of the people.

Rey turned to see him, and he noticed the tears that were slowly running down her cheeks. She met his eyes, and he did his best to give her a reassuring smile.

"Your Honor, I am Lord Solo, and I have information that may help this case."

The judge invited him forward, but Ben could tell he was already eager to move on to his next case, so hastily spoke.

"The Amity May sunk without trace, with the loss of all life except for Miss Palpatine. The possessions of those on board were sunk also. It would be impossible for Miss Palpatine to produce any witnesses or proof. But that does not mean she isn't speaking the truth..."

The judge clapped the gavel down to silence him.

"Duke Palpatine has submitted to the Court that this young woman is not known to him, and in the absence of any evidence to the contrary, Miss ...." he paused and examined his papers, "The orphaned Omega known as Rey will immediately become a ward of the Court, and will be taken to the Brook Street orphanage until she is old enough to be mated."

He raised the gavel again but Ben stepped closer towards the bench, anger coursing through his veins. It was impossible to stand by and watch this young girl, having lost her parents and nearly her own life a few days ago, be sent to one of the most notorious institutions in the country, left to god-knows-what fate.

He had to act. His words rang out over the voices of the crowd as the sergeant-at-arms grabbed Rey's arm.

"Stop. That won't be necessary. I am an Alpha, and I claim her."


	2. Chapter 1

1st May 1811 - present day

"He's here!"

Emily rushed into Rey's tiny bedroom, followed by Georgina Haywood, and a group of excited students.

"I saw his carriage from the parlor window - the Organa-Solo crest pulled by four fine greys."

She skipped over to Rey, who was sitting curled up by the glowing fire and pulled the book she had been reading out of her hands.

"Come on! You need to get ready. The Head will have a fit if you keep our most generous benefactor waiting."

"And we want to get a look at him," Georgina added, "I saw his likeness in The Morning Post - they say he is now the most eligible unmated Alpha in London."

The other young women rushed forward with questions of their own, and soon her armchair was surrounded, faces blurring together.

Rey let their words wash over her, listening to snippets here and there, but ignoring most of it.

None of it mattered.

It was going to be just like it had been three years ago, the last time she'd seen her guardian.

Lord Solo would arrive, they would sit in the parlor as far apart as possible and he would barely speak to her, or even look at her for that matter, and rush from the room as soon as he could, his duty done, and return to his exciting life in London.

Or Europe. The Post said he'd just finished a grand tour, having left the Navy six months ago, attending balls with beautiful women hanging off his arm, moving from one glittering city to another.

And all the while, even though she had turned nineteen and was far too old to still be in school, she had to wait here patiently for her guardian to release her.

Matron arrived to interrupt her thoughts, shooing her friends from the room with a few sharp words, and gesturing to the china teapot she'd bought earlier that morning.

"Have you finished all of your tea Miss Johnson?" she asked, taking the lid off to peer inside, "We don't want any...mishaps... this time."

Rey felt her cheeks flush a blazing pink, but she did her best to ignore it, trying not to hate her omega designation any more than she already did.

"Yes, of course. As instructed."

"Good. Well done."

She looked over at Rey, and must have noticed her expression.

"Nothing to be ashamed of my dear. It's just that Lord Solo requested..."

Rey dug her nails into her palms in frustration - she didn't have the appetite to discuss anything that Lord Solo might want - so stood up and smoothed down her skirts, ready to go downstairs, in the hope that Matron would stop speaking.

She took the hint, and gave Rey another kind smile, before collecting the teapot and leaving the room.

The Headmistress met her on the stairs, and Rey noticed that she was wearing her finest day gown, and her hair had been curled and combed so that blond sections peered out from under her lace cap. It seemed that everyone was making an effort for this visit.

"I have had Lord Solo shown into the library," she explained, "and ordered refreshments for you both. Please be on your best behavior Rey."

She gave her a knowing look, and Rey understood what she was referring to.

The last time he had been here, Rey had begged him to take her home with him, back to his house in the country where she had spent her first six months with the Solo family. To take her away from this school, where she had nothing more to learn and days filled with monotony, so that they could be together.

She remembered kneeling at his feet and crying as if her heart would break.

But he had been unmoved and left without taking her with him.

Of course, three years ago she had thought herself desperately in love with him.

She was older and wiser now.

................................................

Rey was careful to make little noise when she arrived at the Library, to give herself a moment or two to observe Lord Solo and to compose herself before they spoke.

Ben was standing, perusing the library shelves, and she was instantly struck by how different he looked out of uniform. He was dressed in a fine black coat and trousers, his hair longer and wilder now that it didn't need to be confined under Naval rules. He was somehow taller and broader too, if that was possible; he was truly an imposing man now, and his alpha scent hung in the air.

Delicious as always, and like everything else about him, stronger and more potent, and designed to be irresistible to an omega like her.

She tried not to think about Matron's lectures on 'differences in Alphas stature' or the carefully obscure lessons on 'the happy marriage bed' that she had been made to listen to as the only omega in the school. Instead, she took a deep breath and walked into the room.

His response was immediate, turning towards her and giving a short bow, before saying "Miss Johnson. How good to see you again."

Not Rey anymore, it was Miss Johnson now. He seemed determined to be the formal, distant, guardian.

She curtsied in return, a low sweeping movement that she had practiced countless times but rarely used, and answered with her own "Welcome back to the school Lord Solo." and then beckoning to the chairs by the bay window, "Shall we sit?"

He looked at her, his head tipping on its side to study her, and she could tell he was revisiting their last encounter when she had fallen to her knees in front of him, all composure gone.

"Why won't you want to spend time with me..."

"Please, please take me with you Ben..."

"I'm begging you..."

"I'll do anything you ask Ben..."

"I love you..."

Back then, she hadn't said the last words - "I love you" - out loud but he must have known how she felt because when she reached out to touch his arm he had immediately stood up, staring at her as if she were mad, and abruptly left without a backward glance.

A crazed omega, barely able to keep herself under control.

But three years had passed since then, and that girl didn't exist anymore. She was a woman now, older and wiser, and hell-bent on being free.

They sat in the chairs, Lord Solo stretching out his long legs in front of him, and made polite small talk. Rey asked about his trip, and he asked about her studies, and he barely glanced at her, staring down at his boots as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

After ten minutes of pointless conversation, Rey's impatience finally got the better of her.

"We are thrilled to have you visit of course, but why are you here, Lord Solo?" she said abruptly, and he looked up from his shoes with a jerk, finally meeting her gaze - the same dark brown eyes she remembered from that day he had saved her life and she'd awoken on the ship to find herself in his arms.

He shook his head a little as if to remind himself of why he was here and took a deep breath.

"Yes, of course. On to business. I'm here to take you back to London with me."

His answer was utterly unexpected.

"Why? I've written countless times asking to leave school. Why today? Why now?" Rey exclaimed

"The season starts in a few weeks," he continued, speaking slowly as if explaining his answer to a child, "and you'll need some time to prepare."

There was something he wasn't saying, a hesitation in his voice she could sense, and it made her get up on her feet.

"And why would I want to do a London Season?" she asked, and her throat was almost frozen so that the sound came out husky and quiet.

Lord Solo stood up too, towering over her, and he looked like he was about to step towards her, his hands outstretched, before he abruptly walked over to the fire. His back was to her, but his answer was clear enough.

"Because you need to find a husband."

...................................................................................

Emily had helped her pack, distracting her with excited chatter, talking about all the adventures they would have together in London.

"It will be such fun, our first ball together, dancing with the most eligible bachelors." she said, folding up another of Rey's dresses and carefully placing it in the trunk, "And you'll have your pick of all of them - my mama says there are hardly any Omegas coming out this season, so every Alpha in town will want to meet you."

Rey let her babble away, Emily had been nothing but kind to her all the years at school, especially when Georgina and many of the other pupils had ostracised her for her unusual background, and kept her mouth firmly shut.

She would think she was mad, not wanting a Season, not wanting to get married to a stranger.

In Emily's world of London society, it was the ultimate success - a great match, a happy family.

For Rey, it represented being trapped, once again, in a life that was still not her own.

The packing was done eventually, and after a few tears, and promises of meeting up in town in a week's time, Rey said goodbye to her friend and went downstairs to meet the coach that would take her on the journey to London.

To her surprise, Lord Solo was waiting for her on horse-back, seemingly intend on leaving her alone in the carriage. She tried not to be offended that he found every excuse to avoid her company, and made herself enjoy the solitude of the trip.

She had only been to the London house once, the day seven years ago when her fate was decided in Court, and Lord Solo had claimed her as his own. Then they had traveled together, and he had held her hands in his, and gently and kindly explained that he was her guardian now, and would make sure she was safe and looked after.

This journey couldn't have been more different.

Three hours later, they arrived. Solo House was imposing, a huge mansion built from fine white stone, with an outlook over fashionable Grosvenor Square, and walled gardens behind. Lord Solo had ridden ahead, and when Rey arrived he was changed and waiting to greet her, with a few of the servants lined up to welcome her on the steps.

She was taken inside and almost immediately Ben disappeared, using his business affairs as an excuse, but saying he'd see her for dinner that evening.

"My mother will be joining us also and is eager to see you again." he explained, "She'll be staying here whilst you are in London."

Of course she was, Rey thought, remembering Ben's mother - one of the most formidable women in England. An unmated Alpha and Omega could never be left alone in the same house, unmarried, without a chaperone.

Duchess Solo would be quick to ensure the sterling reputation of her precious son.

..................................................

Rey came downstairs for dinner early, and went to explore the huge house again. It was a maze of corridors and stately rooms, each fashionably furnished in the finest taste. None of it looked lived in, except for one smaller room she found, looking out over the gardens, with deep leather armchairs, a huge writing desk and endless bookshelves. Surely Lord Solo's personal domain.

Ignoring the glances from the servants, Rey kept silently moving from room to room, until she heard voices at the end of the corridor, and quietly approached the half-open door.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Rey again,"

It was the unmistakable gravely voice of Catherine, the Duchess, Lord Solo's mother

"You've done the right thing by bringing her here, you must see that now Ben."

She heard Ben reply, and his words made her heart stop.

"I'm not so sure. Rey doesn't seem that keen on marriage."

"Nonsense. What other choices are in front of her? She can't stay in school forever, and despite being the daughter of goodness-knows-who, as an Omega she will be able to make a good enough match with our help. She used to be quite a pretty little thing. Is she still?"

There was a moment of silence when Ben did not reply, and so his mother continued, "Well, it hardly matters either way. To all the Alphas in London she will be irresistible."

Ben spoke again, and his voice sounded cold.

"If I could find another way..."

She heard the Duchess cut him off, her voice clipped.

"You know what is at stake. Rey needs to marry before the season is over."

.............................................

Last night's diner had been a stilted and uncomfortable affair. Lord Solo had seemed caught up in his own thoughts and had mostly ignored her, and the Duchess, after a warm greeting, had spent the remainder of the meal staring at her, until she felt herself blushing furiously under the scrutiny.

Fortunately, she'd been able to plead exhaustion from the trip and take to her room as soon as the meal was finished, and then immediately to bed. She spent a few hours trying to sleep, her mind restlessly going over and over the events of the last day, until the early hours.

She was to be wed, and the man she had hoped to marry in her foolish youth would be supervising the arrangements as if she were a mare to be sold at the fair. 

It was the final realization that Ben had never cared for her that way, that all her ill-advised imaginings that he would come to love her in the same way she loved him had always been a fantasy.

...........................................................

The next morning, Mary, her maid, brought her a pot of omega tea and a note from the Duchess requesting she accompany her on a visit to the modiste; Rey could hardly refuse, so at eleven o'clock, they met.

Together they walked through the London streets, mostly in silence, Mary following behind. Their journey was punctuated by the Duchess greeting people that she knew with a nod of her head or a polite greeting, and it seemed to Rey she knew everyone. She was reminded again of how prominent a family the Organa-Solo's were - second only to the Palpatine's in society - and how Catherine seemed to be at the center of that monied, sophisticated world.

Rey had little interest in clothes, but Catherine was determined to have her fitted out with the latest fashions, so they spent several hours picking through silks for ballgowns, and fine cotton muslin for day dresses, and then having every measurement taken and checked until she was ready to scream with the tedium of it all.

The Duchess finalized the arrangements with the dressmaker, and Rey heard her discussing the date of the next ball - that coming weekend - and agreeing to pay double so that her first ballgown would be ready in time. Soon afterward they were on their way, and Catherine broke the silence as they walked through the streets.

"Lord and Lady Huntington's ball will be an excellent opportunity to make your entrance into society," she began, her tone businesslike, "My friends tell me you are quite the curiosity, so the sooner you are seen the better."

"How so?"

Catherine flashed her a look. Her brown eyes were so like her son's except where his were soft and warm, the Duchess' were hard and guarded.

"Come now Rey, you must know you are the subject of a great deal of speculation and gossip. Hardly surprising given your story, and my son's reluctant part in it."

The word 'reluctant' stung more than it should.

She continued, "Hence making sure you are suitably dressed - we need to send the message that despite your doubtful parentage..."

Rey interrupted her immediately.

"It is not doubtful, your Grace. Just because Duke Palpatine would not accept the truth, it does not make it a lie."

The Duchess's eyes narrowed further, but Rey refused to be intimidated, as Catherine continued,

"...that despite your parentage, you are deserving of notice. It will be a wonderful opportunity for you to see and be seen. There are half a dozen unmarried alphas in London and many more ordinary men who would given anything to strengthen their bloodline. All I need is for you to act your part."

"And what part is that?"

"Dutiful, obedient, omega of course. A credit to us, and a credit to the family you will join," she replied, and Rey saw that they were approaching the front gates of the manor, Catherine's steps had slowed.

"And what if I do not want to?" Rey replied, trying to keep the desperation from her voice, "What if I want a different life?"

The Duchess spoke with absolute finality.

"You will do it anyway Rey. It is the very least you owe my son."


End file.
